Acting Lines
by SoUsay234
Summary: Every time he asked her out she turned him down, but what if what her answers were mere lines she felt obliged to say?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP, this are JK's characters, I'm just fooling around with them

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP, this are JK's characters, I'm just fooling around with them.

Acting Lines 

Lily POV

"Leave me alone, Potter!" I cried running out of the school my hair and my schoolbag flying behind me as I ran.

"Lily!" James said hurrying after me with a distraught expression "Evans, wait!"

This was a normal occurrence on my average day. James and I fought at least two times each day and we seemed to have lines on a play; because anywhere, anytime we fought everything we said and did was exactly the same things we had done and said two months ago: James asked me out, I said no, he asked why, I told him I hated him and his big head. Except that my last line wasn't true anymore. I didn't hate James Potter, actually what I felt for him was a feeling completely different from hate.

So it was hard for me to turn him down when he asked me out, his blazing hazel gaze holding my eyes in his, making it impossible to look away. Having to look with impassive coldness as his eyes lost their light for a few seconds. It was even harder now, when he gripped my arm and turned me around to face him, his face having a sort of determined glow to it. The fights were getting more constant now that the school year was coming to an end and he was getting desperate. Because when the year ended we would each be going our separate ways. James didn't want that; I didn't want that.

"What?" I asked after I'd gotten my voice under control. I looked away fighting the urge to pull his face to mine and pressing my lips to his, burying my hands in his messy black hair, feeling his strong arms around me… I sighed and risked a glance at him "What?" I asked again through my teeth as I felt the weight of his glance on me.

"Why won't you just give me a chance, Lily?" He asked in a soft sad voice, dropping his hand from my arm, letting his own arm fall limply at his side.

"Because your head is too big for your own good, Ja-Potter" I whispered another one of my customary lines.

"Just hear me out okay, and then you can shout at me all you want" He pleaded, trying to meet his eyes with mine "Lils?"

"Please don't call me that" I asked, I was looking at the floor away from him.

"I just want to tell you, that I changed for you, I'm not the arrogant, big-headed, jerk you knew… and being a jerk was to get your attention, but that didn't turn out really good" He said giving a short bitter laugh at the end "You ended up hating me"

"I-"

"No, it's okay. I don't blame you. I deserve your hate anyways, I'm just asking for a chance here Lils… just one chance and if you aren't convinced I'll leave you alone for the rest of my life. Just one chance Lil. Why do you keep saying no?"

"Because" I whispered, looking down at my shoes.

"Because isn't a reason" He said, his hazel eyes soft as he pulled my chin up forcing me to look at him. "I love you Lily Evans, always have, always will."

I stepped back and looking away from him as I felt tears springing to my eyes "You don't mean that" I said shaking my head. "You're only after me because I'm the only girl you can't get"

James smiled and shook his head "No. Well, it was like that at the beginning… but not anymore. I swear"

"Not anymore" I whispered; then looked up at him.

"Lily, why do you hate me so much?" He asked; one of his lines.

I sighed, "I don't hate you. I just dislike everything you do, strongly" James scoffed "I hate how you think you are the best at everything, how you think you can get any girl by just being you, how you think you are so devilishly handsome, I hate that you are always so sure of yourself.. I hate loving you, James Potter because you will just end up breaking my heart after a week like you did with everyone else. I hate that I'm falling for you because you obviously have no intention of catching me" I said, then widened my eyes as I realized what I'd just said, placing my hand over my mouth.

James just stared at me for a few seconds, then smiled, taking my wrist and pulling me towards him, close enough that I could smell the forest-like scent of his skin. He caressed the side of my face with the back of his hand then leaned into my ear to whisper:

"I have every intention of catching you, Evans. Just let yourself fall," He whispered; and then he kissed me.

It was like everything I had ever imagined, except better. My lips to his; my hands in his hair; his arms around me bringing me as close to him as physically possible…

We'd finally stopped acting our lines, and I was glad we had.

(A/N: I wrote this during a long, long lecture at school… he he… just something my brain created while being bored to death in the classroom… R&R please :D)


End file.
